Bajo la lluvia
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: Slash: chico x chico (ZaDr) Advertencias: Cursilería ¿Qué harías si vieras a tu enemigo indefenso bajo la lluvia?, ¿Qué harías si lo vieras llorar como nunca?, ¿Qué harías si se siente igual que tú en ese instante?, ¿Atacaría, se iría o simplemente se quedaría? Esta era una decisión que debía considerar pues bien el irken era su caso especial


Jamás se había esperado verlo de ese modo; ese modo que te rompía el corazón, ese modo que jamás pensabas reconocer ¡Zim estaba debajo de una fuerte tormenta! Y no era solo eso, estaba con la mirada fija al cielo con lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia sin aquel disfraz patético. Tenía la oportunidad de atraparlo, tenia oportunidad de entregarlo pero simplemente no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera tomar foto con la cámara que servía debajo del agua o en superficies humedad.

Y el congelado por el momento, que lo único que escuchaba era su bajo aliento contra los sollozos dolorosos del otro como si tratara de evitar soltar una que otra lagrima, apretaba os dientes de forma que podría romperlos, apretaba los puños casi haciéndose sangrar o es que posiblemente los guantes no dejaban ver aquella sangre que seguro ya recorría en su piel

**-¿Pero qué diablos le pasa?-** se pregunta en bajo, aun dentro de aquel arbusto con su impermeable **–se terminara matando de esa forma-** se dice a si mismo

Luego algo que llego a percibir con el artefacto, algo como a cabello quemado y sin mas era el irken quien se estaba quemando aun mas, sus heridas se notaban en aquella piel verde la cual era evidentemente que no era de una enfermedad, jamás existió aquella mentiría que había dicho el día que llego a su vida.

Siguió observando, intentando que sus manos reaccionaran para tomar una foto pero ¡No podía! No podía oprimir ese simple botón para capturarlo por lo cual solo siguió viendo esperando que sus manos siguieran las ordenes que su cerebro les daba.

Al parecer la lluvia aumentaba lo cual hizo que un alarido inundara el lugar pero nadie parecía prestar atención, claro todos habían ido ver a su padre menos ellos dos, no sabe la razón pero Zim había sacado una extensión mecánica de su Pak apuntándose a sí mismo, vio como cerraba los ojos, sacando una sonrisa de tristeza con la ultima lagrima que al parecer dejaría caer

**-¡Zim se rinde!-** lo escucha gritar antes de acercar peligrosamente aquella extensión que simplemente acabaría con su vida

¿Pero qué había pasado? Se encontraba sosteniendo aquella cosa con toda su fuerza, incluso sentía que fallecería por un vano intento hasta que al fin sintió que ambos cesaron el forcejeo, conectando sus miradas. Se reflejaba un intento de odio pero simplemente era un orgullo hecho añicos lo que se notaba

**-¡Estúpido humano, como te atreves a detener a Zim!-**

No había contestado ya que se encontraba ocupado quitándose el impermeable y cubriéndolo con el evitando las heridas por el agua, gano una mirada sorprendía pero luego un empujón que termino haciéndolo caer en el suelo

**-Que te importa Dib-larva-** al parecer ni siquiera se esforzó por gritar

**-No sé, tal vez ¡Todo!- **grita como es de costumbre** -¿Qué acaso eres tan idiota como para salir bajo la lluvia?- **

**-Tal vez, aunque viendo que soy un maldito error entonces si ¡Soy un total idiota! ¡Una burla! ¡Un maldito simplón para todos!-** lo escucha gritar aun cuando al final la voz se le acabo derrumbándose en pequeñas lagrimas que trataba de ocultar

**-No entiendo…-**

**-Me lo era de suponer torpe humano toda tu raza es un fracaso pero los irkens no somos imperfectos pero yo lo soy ¡Soy un maldito defecto! ¡Una deshonra para mi raza!, ¡¿Sabes que se siente ser rechazado?!-**

Se sorprendió al escuchar todo eso entonces ¿el no era una amenaza para la humanidad? Pero aun así no podía entender que era eso que le pasaba por el cuerpo, una sensación que no entendía que jamás sintió acaso ¿le tenía compasión al irken?

**-Sé lo que se siente y mírame, sigo siendo el mismo chico que ama lo paranormal quien se encuentra discutiendo con un alíen en la mitad de la calle bajo una tormenta ¿Cómo crees que me tomara todo mundo si lo digo? ¡Un loco! Incluso tú crees eso-**

**-Eso es diferente humano…-**

**-No, no lo es y mírame lo estoy ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? Tengo la oportunidad de atraparte pero no, no puedo hacerlo en cambio quiero saber qué te pasa. En definitiva estoy loco por querer saber que te sucede-** grita con sus fuerzas mientras se coloraba sin pensarlo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo

Un silencio incomodo se formo parte del ambiente, aun estaba exaltado con el corazón bombeando de manera rápida quería que dejara de sentirse así, una mano "desnuda" se poso su frente, era fría pero confortante en ese instante, cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió abrirlos estaba el, frente a frente con una cara seria; tan cerca que sentía su respiración a unos centímetros de él. Nuevamente la sensación extraña invadió en su ser ¿Qué clase de trampa era esta?

**-¿Zim?- **pregunta apenas audible sintiendo su cara arder

**-Estas rojo, jamás te había visto ponerse de ese tono carmesí-**

**-¿Carmesí?-** ya estaba asustado ¿se había sonrojado?... ¡¿Se había sonrojado por Zim?! **–¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!-** grita haciéndose para atrás

**-Maldita sea Dib-mono ¡no te eh hecho nada!- **solo vio como se callaba levantándose de ahí, aun sin darse cuenta tenía el impermeable a su alrededor **–Zim se ira de esta apestosa bola de Tierra, es la última vez que verán a Zim-**

**-Eso significa…-**

**-Así es, me auto-destruiré. No queda de otra- **

Se estaba marchando dispuesto a que lo abandonara para el día siguiente lo dejara de ver para siempre ¿Qué tenia de malo eso? Lo que tenia de malo es que no podía dejarlo así

**-Pero si hay otra forma-** grita levantándose y siguiéndolo intentando no caer por el agua por un mal paso

Vio como se freno de golpe ¿lo había logrado?

**-¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? ¿No es lo que querías?-** *No es lo que quiero, antes si pero ahora no* pensaba al escuchar aquello

**-No quiero que te vayas-…-pero tampoco entiendo porque quiero que te quedes- **

Mas silencio, las gotas caían pero esta vez más suaves, al parecer la llovizna pararía por unos momentos. Sintió sus ojos atraídos por los magnetas de él, esa sensación extraña empezaba a sentirse bien pues nuevamente estaba a poco centímetros de diferencia

**-¿Por qué debería quedarme? –**

**-Porque…-** debía pensar una excusa **-¿debería atraparte?-**

**-Ni en tus sueños larva humana-** esa sonrisa que reflejaba era tan natural como las de siempre: malvada.

**-¿Quieres apostar?-** dice de forma retadora

**-Entonces primeramente deberías alcanzarme-**

Nuevamente al suelo, veía como el otro huía con ayuda de su Pak con esas extensiones que le facilitaban las cosas, sería imposible atraparlo pero no le importaba quería ganar aquella apuesta que jamás hicieron, se levanto como si nada persiguiéndolo a toda la velocidad que podía mientras "amenazaba" como era de esperarse.

Pero la duda que le invadía durante toda esa percusión fue la siguiente:

¿Por qué después de todo había decidido quedarse?

Claro que él no sabía que en unos cuantos años, el fue la razón de que se quedara la única cosa que para aquel irken de actitud especial se quedara, ya que, inconscientemente, de bajo de la lluvia, se había declarado de una forma inocente. Pero esa inocencia no era nada más ni menos que aquel raro sentimiento que ahora los unía: Amor.

¿Qué ironía no? Amaban a su mejor/peor enemigo aunque sinceramente su relación fue de odio/amor aunque ni cuenta se daban de aquella situación. Ahora sí, ambos tenían una razón para disfrutar la lluvia ya que con ese día lluvioso surgió el interés en el otro eh pudieron cumplir un destino juntos que jamás se imaginaron.

Eh bajo la lluvia surgió esa sensación…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí****una corta historia de unos de mis OTP. Agradezco a la lluvia por aparecer el día de hoy ya que de ella me inspire esta historia, pero en fin espero que lo disfruten y es todo lo que hay, luego veré si subo mi historia de ¿26, 27, 28 hojas? honestamente no recuerdo cuantas llevo y eso que aun falta que la acabe**

**Sin mas nos vemos luego en cualquier historia mía~ disfruten sus lecturas**


End file.
